


Reuinited

by SivValkyrie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivValkyrie/pseuds/SivValkyrie
Summary: I deleted this ages ago and now it's back. It's more self indulgent, and it's old and not very good. But hey, if you enjoy it! There's a sad lack of Ruby/Sapphire smut...Ruby and Sapphire haven’t spoken since Steven’s birth. Their leader’s death took a toll on them both, and their unresolved feelings make it hard to re-fuse. When Greg invites everyone to Keystone with him and Steven, Ruby and Sapphire stay home to "talk."
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Reuinited

The quiet pitter-patter of rain outside the unfinished house sounded more like a drum to Ruby. An unpredictable, off-beat drum. Rain never fell evenly and she was an even gem, and the sound matched her anxiety over her life spiraling out of control.

She almost expected Rose to run in to the temple, her hands full of some new Earth thing she wanted to explain. “But humans are so good at inventing, and I’m so proud!” Ruby heard in the back of her mind. She missed the way Rose was so fascinated with everything, and how devoted she was to the most primitive of planets. Where would they go without this guiding light?

She expected to be Garnet, or at least attached at the hip with Sapphire. Most days, Sapphire spent most of her time drinking coffee and building nests out of Steven’s blankets or Greg’s shirts. The two of them hardly ever spoke, and it hurt. They used to be so close, and without Rose, it’s like life used to be before the rebellion. Sapphire wouldn’t even let her in her room, which is where they used to spend all their time together.

This was one of the many moments Ruby spent by herself. She was sitting by the warp pad, staring down at her feet. She never did much when she was by herself, since Pearl forbade her from touching the highly flammable wood for the house. The red gem looked up at the horizon, and across the beach came an all-too familiar van.

“Pearl? Amethyst? Greg’s here.”

Pearl looked up from Pride and Prejudice with a disgusted look, and Amethyst went barreling through the gaping hole where the door should be. They both made their way out to the beach to greet Steven just as Sapphire was leaving the room to make coffee.

“They’re going to a motel. I see them getting along better without us, so you’re staying here with me.”

Ruby shrugged. “Don’t I get a say in things?” But she knew she didn’t. Ruby was most comfortable when her partner made the decisions, and who was she to turn away a chance to spend time with Sapphire?

There was a scoff from the kitchen. “If you want to, fine, go. I don’t own you.”

“I liked it better when you did.”

Sapphire didn’t know how to respond. She missed Ruby, of course, but did Ruby even want her? Was their relationship over? Fear gripped her and spread through her body, manifesting in to her arms, hands, and eventually freezing her cup while she waited for her drink to finish brewing.

The rain was pouring faster, and the two of them watched as Greg hopped in the back of his van with Steven, opening the doors wide to show his baby how incredible Earth weather was. The others stood in the line of fire, unaffected by the water. Tossing the frozen coffee aside, Sapphire drifted towards Ruby’s seat.

“Ruby, I think it’ll work out that we stay home. We need to talk.”

There it was, the dreaded statement. Sapphire must’ve finally realized that all her partner will ever be is an anxious, hotheaded Ruby. Ruby wasn’t going to let go so easily. “Sapphire, I don’t want to do this now. We just lost Rose. I can’t lose you too.”

“Lose me?”

The red gem sighed. “You don’t even talk to me anymore. I figured you’d be breaking up with me.” Tears pricked at her eyes, but she didn’t let them fall. Balling her hands into fists, she continued, “It’s going to hurt. I don’t think I could take that blow right now.”

The floor was encased in ice soon after, transforming the room in to a cold, slippery mess. Sapphire made this much ice only once; during the war when she thought Ruby had been shattered. To say she was upset would be an understatement. “What? I love you, I can’t lose you either. How could you possibly think that?”

“I dunno, this?” She grabbed the blue gem’s wrist and yanked her over to the door, opening Sapphire’s room. She ran in and gestured to the nest just by the entrance. “You’re drinking coffee and laying in this thing- you’d rather have this than me!”

Before she could think rationally, she pulled blankets and clothes out of the pile and scattered them. “Personally, after thousands of years of us balancing our temperatures out, it offends me that you don’t even want me anymore!” She yelled. After thousands of years together, Ruby had gotten better at voicing her concerns a little more coherently instead of angrily screaming. She was still ruining something Sapphire built, but the nest was of little importance in a big picture like this.

“Ruby!”

The red gem froze. This is the first time in ages since Sapphire’s been this emotional.

“I was afraid. I was scared of getting too close. You needed time to grieve, as did I, and I didn’t want to ask you for help. I didn’t want to get in your-“

Ruby punched the wall, embers falling from her hands from her rage. “What I needed wasn’t time. It was you! Your love heals me, and you… You weren’t there. I just assumed you didn’t love me anymore.”

“You assumed?” Sapphire snarled, tears pouring down her face. “I’m your soulmate. I can’t live without you!” She looked down, doing her best not to break down as she lowered herself to the floor. “I… I assumed it was you who didn’t want me. After thousands of years of loving you… of you being m-my other half, I… I was trying to accept that you were ready to end things. I-“ She paused, wrapping her arms around Ruby’s waist. “I was trying… so hard… I’ll never have what we had with anyone else. Y-you were my first. I’m never going to love again-“

And Ruby kissed her like it was goodbye. They clung to each other, furiously pressing closer to fuse.

“Why isn’t this working?” Ruby asked, pressing herself against a tear stained Sapphire, who practically keened.

“I don’t know, I don’t know,” Sapphire panicked, frantically tugging Ruby closer. “I can’t see any future, just… just love me, please?”

“You don’t have to ask, I’m yours.”

They were kissing again in seconds, hands roaming again to brush against arms, shoulders and torsos for no other reason than to feel a body they had been missing for so long.

“Tell me where to stop,” Sapphire muttered, cold hands slipping under Ruby’s shirt.

Ruby let out a cry, tears of joy streaming down her face as she kissed Sapphire’s neck. “I’m sorry I made you feel like we were breaking up,” She said, her hot breath ghosting over her lover’s neck.

Poor Sapphire was feeling the heat, moaning at each press of her love’s lips and fingers. It was all too much and she soon found herself wrapping her legs around Ruby’s waist and pulling her down to the floor. She pulled a red hand towards her breast and left it there, yelping when her partner squeezed it gently.

“Shit, Sapphire, you’re so beautiful. I love you, I love you…”

“You know I love you more!”

Those words made the fire elemental’s brows furrow as her body tensed, the heat in the pit of her stomach growing hotter. “You don’t even have to touch me,” she panted.

Sapphire couldn’t take it. She needed Ruby to feel good. She brought her knee between her love’s thighs, grinding against her. She loved how this was always about the emotional connection with Ruby- if Ruby didn’t cum, she was fine, as long as she got to be one with Sapphire. She desperately tugged Ruby’s shirt up and her shorts down, sliding one hand to her breast and the other down between her legs. “I can’t believe I thought you’d leave me… I had nightmares of you giving this-“ she traced her slit, and groped her breast gently, “-to someone else.”

“Never. My body and my soul are yours. If we ever part, for real… I’d never disrespect the good memories we made by trying to re-create them with someone else. You’re my one and only.” She bit her lip, lifting Sapphire’s skirt and pulling her queen’s hand back to her side. Ruby began to rock her hips in to Sapphire, letting out soft moans with each thrust.

“I’d want you to love again- N-ngh! Oh-ohhh- oh my stars!” Heavy breathing and frosty breath filled the room, along with high pitched gasps and moans. “You’d deserve to move on, find peace…”

Ruby’s moans came as tears of joy, and the occasional hiccup. She was too rattled and too aroused to think anymore, and all she could respond with was a quiet, “Ohh Sapph...”

Sapphire knew how to work her partner. She leaned in to kiss Ruby’s ear and whispered, “But I’d prefer it if we never split. Just you and me for all eternity,” She purred.

That was it, that was all it took to turn the red gem in to a puddle. She bucked her hips, cumming suddenly and crying out her lover’s name. “Sapphire!”

The blue gem was almost there. All it took was the gentle pressure her partner put on her clit, and she was through too. She squirted, hard, releasing all the tension she’d held for the past year. “Ah-nngh! Ru… Ruby, please,” Sapphire moaned, tilting her head back. “I’m sorry. I’m cold without you. I didn’t mean to push you away, I’m nothing without you, I-“

“You’re crying.” Ruby mentioned, her lips grazing along tears when she kissed her partner’s neck.

“So are you.”

The red gem sniffled. “I missed you too much.” She pulled her lips from her angel’s neck to brush the bangs from her eye. “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I missed you more,” the ice gem said, her breath caught in her throat. “I’ve been seeing futures of you leaving me. I even cried myself in to poofing over one where you wouldn’t even say goodbye. Ruby, my worst fear is us separating and I was having nightmares-“

“Let me help you next time! I don’t care how many times you cry on me, I’ll be there.” There was a dull ache in her chest, and it soon grew in to a pang. “I wanted to be there for you. If you let me in from the start, you wouldn’t need coffee or blanket piles… I’d be there to hold you, and maybe we’d be able to fuse.”

Sapphire wasn’t one to cry. She cried the second time that day, letting loose a well of tears. “Please hold me. Please! I don’t care who’s wrong or right.”

“I got you,” Ruby soothed her, rubbing circles in her back. “I’ll hold on to you for eternity if I can.” She swallowed her own tears- her Sapphy needed her to be strong. Strong she will be, until she breaks and Sapphire’s there for her. “You did a good job of pretending you didn’t need me.”

“I was doing terrible,” Sapphire answered. “I needed you more than anything.”

“I needed you too… I love you,” whispered Garnet, as the two of them finally phased in to each other and fused.


End file.
